


Ain't No Good Girls

by JustLaugh



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLaugh/pseuds/JustLaugh
Summary: Rachel chuckled and teased, "You know that good christian girls do not have sex before marriage, right? And especially not with another girl.”"And you know that good daddy's girl should not lie to her dads about her sexuality, don't you?" the blonde retorted back."Touche, but how else would they have allowed my girlfriend to stay over with me?" Rachel asked back, appalled.





	Ain't No Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but this idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it down. Not the smut part, but just the 'not good girls' part and things just spiraled out of my control :|  
> This is my first time writing smut, be gentle with me.

** Ain’t No Good Girls **

“Daddy, you know I like boys, right?” Rachel asked her father.

“Of course, honey. And you swear this sleepover doesn’t have any boys? Let me just peek into your room for a bit so I can rest assured.” Leroy, the more protective of her fathers asked.

“Fine,” Rachel acquiesced, took half a step backwards and opened her door wider, allowing Leroy to look inside and see the blonde head cheerleader waving back at him. Satisfied, he wished her a good night and have a fun sleepover and left them be.

She locked the door behind herself and sauntered back to the bed, dropping each pieces of her clothing along the way slowly, watching Quinn’s pupils dilate, making her eyes darker and more brown than hazel. She crawled onto the bed on her knees, straddling Quinn, her arms around Quinn’s neck to draw the blonde in for a passionate kiss. The blonde’s hands found their home on top of the brunette’s hip bones.

She nibbled softly on Quinn’s bottom lips, making the blonde gasp and perfect opportunity to let her tongue sneak into Quinn’s hot wet mouth where her tongue battled with Quinn’s for dominance. When Quinn sucked on her tongue, she let out a sinfully lusty loud moan and jerked her hips onto the blonde’s clothed toned abs. Thankfully her room was soundproofed and she did not have to worry about alerting her dads to the less than innocent things she got down to with Quinn.

When air finally became an issue, she drew back from the blonde and licked her own swollen lips, once again making the cheerleader’s eyes cloud over.

Rachel chuckled and teased, "You know that good christian girls do not have sex before marriage, right? And especially not with another girl.”

"And you know that good daddy's girl should not lie to her dads about her sexuality, don't you?" the blonde retorted back.

"Touche, but how else would they have allowed my girlfriend to stay over with me?" Rachel asked back, appalled.

“Mmm, we can’t have that now, can we?” Quinn moved her hands lower and to the back, caressing Rachel’s skin sensually as she grabbed two handfuls of Rachel’s tight ass, eliciting another loud moan from the brunette.

“You always loved my ass in my sinfully short skirts, don’t you?” She let out a few breathless sighs as Quinn groped her ass.

“You just love teasing me in those skirts, don’t you? Giving that extra sway of your hips in the hallway when you know I was watching,” Giving the shorter girl’s ass one last hard squeeze with Rachel letting out a gasp, she ran her nails up the brunette’s back and into her hair, pulling her in for another kiss. She could already feel the moisture of the brunette’s arousal on her jeans and not to mention the uncomfortably wet feeling pooling between her own legs.

Quinn’s hands had traveled to the perky tanned breasts as they kissed, molding her hands into the soft globes and drowning out Rachel’s explicit moans in her own mouth. She could feel Rachel’s nipples become rock hard in her palms and the girl’s grinding hips on her still clothed body. She gave an especially hard tweak on the hard nipples and pulling on Rachel’s bottom lips as they pulled apart for air, making Rachel’s breath and hips stutter.

“Quinn, you’re making me so crazy, I am so fucking wet for you,” With her hips grinding hard on Quinn’s core and her chest quickly moving up and down with her harsh breaths, Rachel was a sight to behold for Quinn, only hers.

“I can feel your need for me, baby.” With that said, Quinn started kissing up and down Rachel’s jaw, before moving down to her neck and sucking hard on her pulse point. Making sure to mark Rachel for all to know that her girl was very much taken.

Breathlessly, in between obscene loud moans, Rachel managed to word out, “Too… too much… clothes, Quinnnnnn-” Rachel ended with a squeak when a slim finger found her clit and pressed down hard.

“Ahhh, oh yes, just like way, my queen, play me like your best instrument,” Rachel gripped Quinn’s shoulders so hard as if her life depended on it while Quinn made slow tight circles around her engorged pleasure point.

“P-pl-please, Quinn… I. I neeeedd you.” Rachel begged with no shame.

Circling Rachel’s nipple with her tongue, Quinn moved away slightly to speak, “Use your words, baby, I know you’re good at it. What do you need me to do?”

Quinn sucked Rachel’s nipple into her mouth while her left hand squeezed her other nipple and her right hand in between the tanned girl’s legs, almost all thoughts left Rachel’s mind at this point. Except for how much she needed her release and feeling so much yet not enough to get there.

“Inside -- I need. You. Inside me. Now… please, queen. Fuck me. Like I -- am, your sham--amelesss ..concubine!!” Rachel was barely able to utter the full sentence out in between grunts and moans, almost losing her own train of thoughts at how good Quinn was making her feel. With her request finally made, Quinn moved her finger to Rachel’s vaginal entrance and teased the hole by circling it.

Just as Rachel was about to voice her displeasure, Quinn plunged two fingers as deep as her knuckles into the smaller girl. Both girls groaned blissfully, “Ohhh fuck, Rachel, you’re so fucking tight and wet.”

Quinn quickly set up a rhythm and Rachel following in her lead, matching each other’s movements. Occasionally Quinn would curl her fingers to hit that spongy spot on the girl’s walls, making the brunette scream her name in pleasure.

Shouts of “harder, please, faster” soon filled the entire room and Quinn pulled her fingers out almost all the way and added an extra finger before fucking them hard into Rachel with renewed vigor.

When Rachel’s body started shaking uncontrollably and the brunette was blabbering incoherent praises for her queen, Quinn knew she was close and pressed her thumb firmly onto the girl’s clit while pressing her three fingers inside the girl hard onto the ridges on her vaginal wall. Rachel wailed out Quinn’s name as she come with her amazing lung capacity that Quinn was almost sure that her voice would penetrate the soundproofed walls to be heard by all the neighbors.

Quinn pumped her fingers to help prolong the brunette’s orgasm and finally pull them out, while laying soft kisses on the brunette’s brows, cheeks, and anywhere else her lips could reach. When Rachel finally recovered enough to pull back slightly from Quinn, the blonde pulled her right hand in front of her face and licked the brunette’s essence off her fingers. Rachel moaned at the lewd sight and she could feel herself getting horny again. Slowly, Quinn ran that same hand on Rachel’s lips, encouraging the girl to lick herself off the blonde’s fingers. Rachel was only too excited to do so, pulling the blonde’s fingers eagerly into her hot mouth with her tongue and sucked herself off the slim fingers.

Her eyelids were heavy and she stared sultrily at Quinn, as she bobbed her head up and down the blonde’s fingers.

“Shit, Rachel.” Rachel loved it when Quinn cursed in the bedroom, it was too hot.

Finally clean, Rachel pulled back from the blonde’s fingers with a loud obscene ‘pop’. She hastily undressed the blonde with help from the blonde and pushed her down onto the bed before she proceeded to eat out the blonde with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Ain’t no good girls now, are we?” Rachel smirked once they settled down after a few rounds of passionate love making.

“Just shut up and cuddle me while I sleep,” Quinn yawned, curling her arms around the little brunette and pressed her nose into Rachel’s hair.

“Good night Quinn.”

“Mm-mmm.” Quinn mumbled back.

 

**The next day**

Rachel had to wear a scarf to breakfast that morning, her dads had to wonder just why she would do that and to which she only answered that it was trendy now and in season.

At school, Rachel took off her scarf and proudly showed off her hickey for all of McKinley High to see that she was happily taken and very much in love.


End file.
